


Where am I?

by Photoshop



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: A - Freeform, Asexual Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Crimes & Criminals, Fame, Famous, Gen, Going to Hell, Heaven & Hell, Heaven vs Hell, Hell, Kings & Queens, Murder, Popularity, Royalty, ace - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 15:24:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17246642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Photoshop/pseuds/Photoshop
Summary: Alastor and his first day in the lovely place called Hell!





	Where am I?

Alastor. The radio demon. How did he get here? In this world. Opening his eyes, he looked around. All he could recall was the barking of dogs, and the bang to his head. That was it. So, where was he? And why was it so fucking hot? He quickly sat up and looked around. He was laying in a fainting chair, in a room that may as well have been painted in blood. Where the living hell was he? He really should have used his own question to answer it. He was in hell. He’d just died, however, he didn’t know it yet. All he knew was hat he was in a room that was boiling hot, painted red, and that he had a massive headache, that he hoped would soon subside. His smile wasn’t returning. He looked down at himself. 

He hadn’t noticed, before, but his skin was a pale grey, and he was wearing all red. Pinstriped red pants, dark red leather shoes. A white blouse, which was as frilly at the collar and cuffs as it was classy. A blazer, pinstriped, that matched his pants, along with a plain red tie. He noticed he could barely see, and started to feel for his eyeglass, not being able to locate it. He sat up, trying to look around. It was all blurry, however, he could hear literally everything. It was as if his audio senses had been increased to the ducking max. That would take some getting used to. He stood up, before realizing something. There was a gentle breathing sound from the opposite side of the room. And that he was also a lot taller. 

“Greetings, is someone there?” He called out. He could hear the rawness in his voice. Strange. “Why, yes. Well, I’m not a someone from which you believe in, but if you want to live here, I must implore you to listen to me. My name is Lucifer, and I’ve ruled over this world longer than any of you have been alive. I suppose you want this to see me, right?” He got up, grabbing one of alastor a hands, before placing it in his hand. “Thank yo-“ Alastor had a feeling he’d be cut off from speaking a lot in his time of wherever he was. He didn’t quite believe he was in hell, or dead, for that matter. “No need to thank me. Honestly, it’s an honour to even be talking to you. We’ve watched you in your time in the living world. Believe me when I say your crimes were quite impressive, Mr. Radio Demon. Quite impressive indeed.”

“Oh, why thank you,” this was the first time he’d thought his voice wasn’t just raw, per say. It sounded like he was in the radio. Did his reports of his crimes and such have something to do with this? He sat back down after looking up, through his eyeglass. He could see a lot better, now. Which he was rather pleased with. His first glance at the so called Lucifer was indeed an intensive one. He looked him up and down, his eyes falling on his cane. “So, Alastor. Welcome to hell! I must show you around- all of the important people get shown around here by my, otherwise we have some other people who do it, but we all know that those demons don’t give a proper tour,” he chuckled as he got to his feet, leaning on his cane a touch.

Alastor got up. He was now starting to panic, yet, he didn’t show it all too much. He was starting to believe that he was actually in hell- which he was- but he couldn’t believe it. The strange fellow who he was talking to genuinely seemed to be Lucifer. He forced a nervous smile, following behind the man as he walked out of the overly modern room- for its time- and into a dark hall way. It seemed he was in a mansion of sorts. It was gorgeous, yet, very, very, very, very, dark. He only smiled as Lucifer walked a few feet ahead of him, guiding the way out of the mansion. Alastor followed close behind him. He was shaking. Lucifer, in the knowledge of what he had of religion, was like the king, correct? He had been an atheist his whole entire life. He wished he’d studied more, seeing that the afterlife was real.

No! That was incorrect! He wasn’t dead! THSI was just one of his attempted victims playing a sick joke, right? Lucifer was saying things, but he just casually walked behind him, his eyes occasionally twitching. He was freaking out, a lot. There was no other way to say it. He had no clue what was happening, he was being guided through an entirely new world by the ruler, who thought he was important for some reason, and he was eight fucking feet tall, and he could hear practically everything. Lucifer was snapping his fingers in front of his face as he came out of his panicked mindset. “Alastor, please, do pay attention. It isn’t often I have enough time to show a new demon around, the only reason I could actually do this was due to the fact that your crimes were absolutely glorious! We even had a radio station that could listen to your reports on the murders you committed! It was glorious. You are rather popular here, so I suggest you listen so that you don’t get tricked. I won’t have enough time to do this again with you. So- over here is the drug store...”

Alastor has stopped listening at that point. He looked around the city as he walked behind the demon. He was now a demon. His murders had landed him a sweet spot in hell, that he had deserved. He’d earned this. And according to Lucifer, je was one of the more ‘special’ people around here, per say. And that made a larger smile appear on his face. Those brutal murders, the many nights he’d spent locked in his house as he mumbled into a microphone and described in depth detail about his murders. It was all fucking glorious, and now he really beloved he was in hell. The smile grew on his face. He belonged here. He wondered if he could kill people, or at least hurt them. Was there a Death after death? His mind was spinning, but now he was adjusting. He was adjusting to his new life- errr, well. Death. 

Lucifer cake to a stop, causing Alastor to walk right into him. “Alastor, seriously. You must listen, or at least pay attention. Here is where many come to join us. People like you, who have exceeded sin past the seventh level cone to join us in my house. However, this is mostly where new demons will come into this world. Interesting, really. Our forms are reflected on our spirit animals, some philosophers say. But I think that’s a load of bull crap, as the children say.” Alastor genuinely listened to him at this point, as they walked. They spent around three hours in the large city, just walking around. Occasionally people had stopped them to shake their hands, it was mostly Alastor who got that attention, as he was new, however, Lucifer also had revived it, as he was the king. It wasn’t rare for him to make appearances, however, so not many really paid attention to him.

Alastor was shocked as they came to a quieter area of hell. A large house, tall and unbalanced stood before the pair. Alastor tilted his head. “Well, Mr Radio Demon. I’m afraid this is where our tour of this hell hold comes to an end. Here, this is for you, and also these, and enjoy your new house! Do you have any questions before I go?” Lucifer had handed him a staph that he’d been playing with for the whole while. When the staph had touched his skin, however, it had shifted into something else, more so a stain with a microphone on top, and blackish red, rather than the white and red, with the apple on top. 

“Oh, why yes, actually! Right-“ he really did have a feeling getting cut off mid sentence was a trend. “Alright, bye bye, now,” said Lucifer, before seemingly vanishing. Alastor was left along, with the large house. He supposed to was his, as it had his initials on the goldfish gate. He was shocked, really. He supposed your crimes determined your raid. Or rather, your sins determined your ranks. He went up to the gate, unlocking it with the other thing that Lucifer had gifted him. A set of keys. It opened, and he soon stepped in. After, he locked it, seeing as a lot of demons had tried to shake his hand and such. They all looked so strange. It was surprising him. He started to walk up to the house, that seemed to be around half he size of Lucifers, but still triple anything he’d ever called home. He used the smaller key to unlock the door, stepping in, mesmerized. 

The house had all of the things he’s cherished, like record players, furniture, and books. It was also made with the same colour pallet he had, red, grey, silver, and black. He didn’t know what was happening, how he got here, or who the hell were half of these people, but he couldn’t wipe that giddy smile off his face.


End file.
